Truth or Dare
by bluewoo22
Summary: Truth or Dare with a psychopathic twist.  Furthermore, not for kiddies.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, world! Well, i've hit a major roadblock in my other fiction, so, I've decided to take a much anticipated break and create a new...more interactive fiction. *grin inserted here*

So without further ado, i present to you, my lovely readers, MY CREATION!

As I was just minding my own business, retyping, backspacing, retyping, and backspacing... [AN: other authors know what I'm talking about;)] I became enraged and threw a minor temper tantrum.

As my loyal readers read this text, they may be thinking the following: Kat, why are you telling us about your personal life and inner turmoils throughout your daily routine? Furthermore, why should we care? This is NOT Facebook, where as writing, "I just bought a coke and popcorn," is worth 28 likes? Ahem, another topic for ANOTHER fic. However, this gets good, trust me. Or, just continue on skimming until you reach the paragraph with the little symbol[AN: *]

So, as I was saying, I was convulsing and seething with noticeable anger. Why? Oh, i don't know, because my stories have become wastelands for my unwanted, uncalled, and downright obnoxious for thoughts.

Sure, I still am very disappointed from my previous updates, I will try my best to trudge along and keep strong. Since I have been putting myself before everyone else recently, I have decided to make an interactive fanfiction, based on none other of my favorite horror movies than...HALLOWEEN!

So, as I say this, you are probably in a tizzy to know what in the world I'm talking about. Well, let me explain.

Truth or Dare. An elementary, schoolgirl game, eh? Well, not when horror is involved!

*Rules

1.) You may submit any dare or truth, and in turn the ratings may change throughout the game.

2.) You **MAY NOT** submit any dare that includes the following: OCs.

ie: Oh, I dare Michael/Loomis/Laurie/Annie/Judith to make-out/have sex/or canoodle in any way shape and or form with my OC Mary,Mannie,Larry,Terry Sue/Stu. Any dare containing anywhere near this request will NOT be used in this story [AN: sorry to sound a little harsh, it's just I've had, well all writers have, Mary/Gary sues and they just ruin the fun for ]

3.) There will be no character deaths. [AN: Poor Michael. xD]

4.) ANY dare goes, well except ^refers back to number 2^ so, yeah, not a kiddie fic. Sorry if I scare you for life. That's just the way I roll, Jole. xD

5.) Please understand that if your idea is not used, it was not overseen.

6.) No more rules, i hate rules. xD

Have fun and lines are open to accept your twisted dare or truth now! Be creative, original, and quirky, 'cos i love the odd stuff!

Lastly, the characters you have to chose from are Michael(older), Laurie, Annie, Judith, and Loomis. Heh, have fun with that. ;P

Oh, and for the first Chapter, i wanted to see just dares, and the next chapter truth, and next dares, and next truth(notice a pattern?xD) so yes, this is how each chapter is going to be categorized.

Much love, Kat

i -3 you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, and welcome to the first **Dare chapter** of my new story Truth or Dare: Halloween edition.

* * *

><p>"The environment here is extremely tense." Loomis takes this time to utter the painfully obvious thought aloud while watching everyone else to awaken from their drug induced sleep. His neck cramped painfully and he began to look around his new and rather strange surroundings, which were complete with three doors leading to what he believed as the restroom, an exit, and a personal room, and a spiral staircase.<p>

He quickly stood up and ran to the door he believed to be the exit, which was locked, as he thought.

"Wonderful, abducted with no means of escape, with two teenagers, a serial killer, and his sister. What luck I have." He darkly joked as the other abductees woke from their deep coma like sleep.

"Where the fuck am I?" Judith asked in a dazed tone as she searched the poorly lit room. Her eyes fell upon her younger sister, Laurie. She was scrunching up her nose as she struggled to awaken. Then, to a brunette girl, who she didn't know the name of, awake and quite frankly looked startled to death.

"The hell is this place?" Annie asked to no one in particular. What a peculiar place to wake up in. She surveyed the room, her eyes frantically searching for something familiar, when her eyes ran over Laurie's still sound asleep body, she sighed a relieved sigh.

"Who are you?" Judith questioned the girl next to her younger sister.

"I'm Annie, Laurie's friend, you?" She asked in a high strung voice to the new beautiful stranger standing across from her.

"I'm Judith, Laurie's older sister." She explained to Annie, who quickly retaliated with another question.

"Wait, Laurie doesn't have an older sister, she died on Halloween night, a good amount of years ago." Annie said, squinting her eyes a the suspicious woman.

"Wow, you sure do ask a lot of questions. Don't you, Annie?" a voice whipped around the silent air. It was feminine, had a slight country twang, yet not to the degree of a _real_ southerner, and practically dripping with sweetness...sickeningly, low, primal sounding, sweetness.

"Who said that? How do you know my name? Who are you? Show yourself!" Annie demanded, finally awakening Laurie, and to the unknowing, unsuspecting, unlucky party, Michael Myers.

"I'm your fine host! Here I'll come out of hiding just for yall." said the disembodied voice. Out from the third door emerged a rather tall, lanky, pale woman with chest length auburn hair, dark almond shaped auburn eyes, and a dark, satin, blood red dress, complete with a black and red corset. She tucked her dress as she sat down in a nearby loveseat. Crossing her legs, she signaled them to sit as well.

"Sit, sit, please. Make yourself at home. You're a guest, and in my small aboud, I treat guests like family." She said as she drawled out her words.

"What the hell! How the fuck are you just going to sit there and tell us to "make ourselves at home" when you kidnapped us with no way to leave!" Laurie squalled at the top of her lungs, clearly frustrated and distraught.

"Oh, dear. I seem to have upset you. Please, forgive me and give me a chance to explain." she said with a calm, concerned, motherly tone. "You see, I didn't kidnap you, per say. I simply hired a couple of nice young men to run up to Haddonfield to bring you here for me to entertain you with the idea of being in my new series." The woman stated as she stared at coming into the room.

"Ah, Loomis, nice of you to join us, please, sit, get comfy." She smiled a sweet, innocent smile at the fragile, old man.

"Pardon me, miss, but may we get your name?" He queried, coming up to stand behind the three women sitting in front of her.

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Katarina, but you all nice young folk can call me Kat." She answered, beaming down and up at Loomis, Annie, Laurie, and Judith.

"Beautiful name, darling, but may I ask, what in _God's_ name possessed you to kidnap us?" he snapped.

"Oh, this is a game. A game you must partake in, or, well. Let me be frank, you _will_ participate. Understood?" She snapped right back, sneering at the group of people in front of her.

"And if we don't?" Annie quipped, standing up and crossing her arms.

"You do not have a choice, sweet pea." She stood to meet her glare, and grimaced as she mapped her face with her eyes. "Keep frowning like that and you'll have wrinkles like an elephant by the time you're thirty." She said, traveling around the room.

"Um, excuse me, but what kind of game is this exactly?" Laurie piped up, in a small, feeble voice.

"Oh, sweetie, it's a rather easy game to comprehend. Any of you lovely folk played truth or dare where you come from?" She asked eyes glassy and scanning the room for something.

"Psh, truth or dare? A child's game, if you ask me." Judith barked at the woman now all the way across the room at the front door.

"Well no one did, honey bunch." Annie sneered at the older sister.

"Ah ha, found it!" Kat chirped as she flicked on the light, filling the room with blessed light.

"Thank God, I thought I was gonna lose my mind for a second there." Laurie said, chuckling to herself.

"Oh, there he is." Kat said as she walked over to a corner of a room where the chained up, moving body of Michael lay.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Laurie screamed as she backed into .

"I honestly don't know, Laurie." He said, holding her behind him as Kat attempted to look for her key.

"Where in the world are they?" She huffed. Finally, she pulled the key out of her shoe and began to open the locks.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Annie screamed bloody murder as Kat opened the last lock. Michael stood and paused. Looking around the room, he looked at the woman in front of him.

"Hello there, sleepyhead!" Kat beamed as she took his giant hand in hers' as she walked back to the group.

"Sit down, Michael." She ordered in a firm tone as he sat. Everyone was awestruck as she smiled back at them.

"He has agreed to cooperate as part of the game if I don't send him back to prison." She exclaimed brightly as the others were still dumbfounded.

"Well, let's start the game shall we?" Kat said, rubbing her hands together. "Well, our first dare for this game is for Michael to do the chicken dance. Chicken dance? Hm, that sounds intriguing. Go ahead, Mikey!" Kat motioned to Michael to get up, but he just sat there, staring darkly at the people around him.

"Oh, yes, as part of him cooperating, he gets to decline 3 dares for each 3 dare chapters. I'm guessing he's declining this one. Sorry, Tickles the clown. The next dare also comes from Tickles. Loomis, you have to kick Michael in the place no man should be kicked. Sorry, Mikey." Kat patted Michael's shoulder as Loomis began to step forward.

"Is he allowed to kill me?" Loomis asked, now face to face with Michael. Well, face to chest since he was now standing.

"Oh, no. He may maim you, but killing isn't allowed in this game. Lucky for you Laurie." Kat smiled at Laurie, who breathed in a slow relieved breath.

"Thank God." Laurie said, chuckling with Annie. However, Judith seemed to only glare at Michael, anticipating what Loomis was about to do.

"Well, Michael, here goes nothing." Loomis quickly launched his foot at Michael crotch. Once his foot came in contact with his privates, Michael doubled over, clutching the chair's arm for dear life.

"Owie, that had to hurt." Kat stated the obvious as she continued on with the dares.

"Well, since Michael is in pain right now, i'll go to Judith." Kat smiled at Judith, who only glared at her in return.

"Well, DarkRose1999 dares you to say one nice thing about your brother. Awh, how sweet. Well, go on." She said, still smiling at the obviously pissed off women beside her.

Judith trained her eyes on Michael as he rose to his feet and snapped his head towards her, danger in his eyes.

"He recovers pretty fast from getting nailed in the groin." She smirked as she went to sit in the tan leather loveseat, sinking into its inviting coolness.

"Hm, charming. Oh, well. Onto Annie. DR1999 dares you to call Paul and break it off with him. Hm, well, you can use my cell phone, I guess. But don't even think about calling the police, even though I like you, dear, I will not hesitate to get Michael on you." She firmly stated.

"Yes...yes ma'am." Said a horrified Annie.

"Here you go, Sweetie." Kat handed her a modern, average phone. She used the touch screen to dial her boyfriend's number, cursing herself as she nearly caved and called 911. She kept strong and hit call.

"Hello?" Paul answered sounding a bit peeved.

"Babe, it's me, Annie." She smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, hey." He said sounding distracted.

"Babe, it's...it's over." Annie said, tears threatening to leave her eyes.

"Cool. See you around." He said out of breath as she heard a girl's pleasured moans in the background.

The dial tone sounded and startled Annie. She tossed the phone back to Kat as she began to weep.

"He was cheating on me, over the phone! That bastard." She sobbed into her hands as Laurie came up behind her and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Annie. There are way better men out there besides Paul. Trust me." Laurie smiled as Annie wiped her eyes of tears, and sniffled.

"Thanks, Laurie, but I don't think I can love someone else other than Paul. I thought he was the one." Annie began to stare at her feet and hug herself.

"Oh goodness, how traumatizing heartbreak is on a teenage heart." Kat whispered to herself. "Well, we shall not dread on the sad. Let's move on." She said. "Okay, Loomis, go up to Michael and give him a big hug. Heh, that should make up for kicking him in the pants."

Loomis grimaced and walked up to Michael, who was now huffing and glaring at the old man. Loomis quickly wrapped his arms around Michael, squeezing him, and letting go. Michael held his arms out to the side to whole time. When Loomis let go, he pushed him, causeing him to stumble.

"Eh, fair enough." Loomis quickly recovered and walked back to where Laurie, Annie, and Judith were standing.

"Now for Mikey! You have been dared to speak." He glared down at Kat, a warning in his dark eyes.

She gulped.

"Um, he can't speak. Next question!" She exclaimed. "Oh, my." She said, smirking at Michael, then Annie.

"You two, have been dared to kiss on the lips, without the mask, for three minutes by Skittleluvr.x3. Ha, this should be interesting."

Annie scoffed, "Really? Not even ten minutes of grieving and you're asking me into kissing _him_?" Annie exploded.

"Oh, honey, it's not a question, it's a command. You may proceed now." Kat said as she backing up to give them room to see each other.

"Oh, gross." Annie sneered at Michael, as he removed his mask. Annie's face contorted in surprise as he revealed his face to everyone in the room.

"Huh, not as bad as I thought he was gonna look." Judith commented from the chair.

"Your time starts when you start kissing, so I suggest you start now so it ends soon." Kat said.

"Whatever." Annie snapped, stepping up to Michael. She looked up into his eyes. There was something she had never thought she was going to see, amusement. She slowly brought her lips up to his and hesitantly put hers to his.

"Time starts now." Kat chirped.

Annie kept her mouth closed and made no move to kiss him passionately. He was the one to put his strong hand behind her neck and kissed her lips forcefully. He bit her lip, which caused her to yelp in pain, and he took that as access to enter. His tongue traced her upper and lower lip as she whimpered in protest. His other arm wrapped around her arms and middle, forcing her body onto his.

"Two minutes" Kat called.

Annie closed her eyes, for fear he was looking into her soul, piercing her with his gaze. He finally grazed his tongue along hers, tasting the wet, warm muscle. He began to kiss her with tongue which caused her knees to wobble. She felt tears come to her eyes as she came upon a realization.

He was a good kisser.

"One minutes, lovebirds." Kat giggled as they were in their own world.

Michael nipped her bottom lip as he played with her tongue until hers came alive and started to gently, hesitantly stroke his. His throat rumbled as he continued to kiss her. He began battling with her tongue as he kissed her with all he had. She whimpered huskily unintentionally into the kiss, kissing him back with the same unknown need.

"Time's up you two." Kat said, they could practically hear the smile in her voice and they released each other's mouths and he unwrapped his arms from around her curvy figure.

Annie quickly breathed a sigh of relief. She was certainly glad this was over.

"Well, you two really seemed to hit it off. Don't you all agree?" Kat smirked and she saw Judith sneering, Laurie disgusted, and Loomis flabbergasted.

"Shut up." Annie flushed as she stood next to Laurie, blushing like mad.

Michael quickly found his mask and shoved it back his hands at his sides.

"Well, yall, that was the last dare for the day." Kat said. "Feel free to tour the house. Just not my room." Kat warned. "Have fun, until next time, bye." Kat disappeared into her room leaving all five of them uncomfortable and silent.

* * *

><p><em>Until next time, leave truths, and feel free to leave critiques! Bye for now, lovelies! -3, Kat.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Lololol, I'm so sorry to not be able to update in a while, but I'm here now, so, yes. Be happy:) Okay, down to business. Since very few people submitted truths, this chapter shall be short. Don't blame me...some of you didn't follow the rules. ;A; oh well, no harm done. Here is more delicious torment and torture for you all to devour. I take immense pleasure in fulfilling your wishes...so this is fun for me! :D enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Truths<p>

As the gang awoke to find light spilling in through a nearby wall, a distinct figure waltzed into the room, humming a fairly dreary tune. She beamed brightly at the group, bringing most of them back to reality. They were still trapped in this fucking torture chamber with this wench. Many groans and pleas fell upon deaf ears, causing most of the moaning in protest to come to a halt.

Katarina, being the kind person she was, cleared up the gloomy, heavy silence with a slight smirk, along with a chuckle or two.

"Welcome back, everyone! Now, in this portion of the game, you all shall be answering questions made by the lovely people at home! How fun, huh?" Kat chirped. They, especially Michael, glared daggers at the scrawny host.

"Well, fine. Let's just jump into this, shall we?" Kat didn't hesitate for an answer, instead unfolding a sheet of paper, revealing writing in horrid handwriting. "Sorry about my here chicken scratch, but it's better than nothing..." She said, eyes scanning her sloppy mess of words upon the paper. "Okay, first question, and or truth, is for Annie and Michael, the question comes from our good friend, Tickles, so lovebirds, how didja enjoy the kiss, huh?" Kat cooed, they could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"It was fucking disgusting, bitch. Absolutely awful. Satisfied?" Annie quipped, snapping at Kat. Annie's lips drew into a sneer as she caught a glimpse of Michael nodding slowly in agreement.

"Well, no need to be so bitter, honey dew." Kat clipped her words with her teeth, obviously upset with her answer. "Oh well, onto the next question. The next one comes from the lovley DR1999, Annie, you go first." Kat smiled as Annie cringed away from the sadistic woman. "Well, have you ever suspected Paul to be unfaithful at any point in your relationship? If so, explain."

"Well, no." Annie hesitated before continuing. "I mean, he's been late to many of the parties we have been invited to. That being said, he always had a believable excuse, that bastard...sneaky little prick." She broke into tears right after she wrapped up her answer. Laurie. obviously caring of the other girl, came to her aid.

"Ah, young love. So naive...anyways, back to the truths. Next one's for Laurie." Kat snickered as she read over the paper. "Verbatim, the question asks, why are you such a slut Laurie?" Michael is oblivious to the rage practically vibrating through his baby sister. Laurie charged Kat, coming at her with a battle cry. Kat dodged the oncoming attack, ducking behind Michael, who moved out of the way of his beyond pissed sibling.

"Next que-" Kat was cut off by a hand that connected with her cheek with a sharp crack. Kat was bewildered by the sudden attack by Laurie, however, once she realized what had just happened, she jumped into action. Katarina gripped Laurie by the scalp, dragging her over to the chains along the wall. She chained Laurie to the wall, patting her head once she had finished. Laurie struggled to free herself for a good minute or two, eventually giving up. Slouching against the filthy wall. Kat landed a good crack on her cheek as well, causing Laurie to screech like a banshee. Michael charged over to Kat, stopping shot when he reached the glaring women. He decided against butchering the witch, considering the agreement they made, and trudged over to the loveseat, plopping down with a thud.

"Just remember this situation the next time you want to try something with me, sweet pea. Understand?" Kat droned. Laurie began to weep as she nodded pitifully. Katarina slowly smiled, rubbing the cheek she smacked, gently trailing her boney thumb over the cheekbone, and kissing it harshly. Laurie gasped and jerked her head out of her grasp, which caused Kat to chuckle, coming to her feet once more.

"Back to the game, y'all. Next question is for Loomis. What possessed you to become a psychologist?" Kat questioned.

Loomis thought carefully about his answer, eventually deciding against his life story, and coming up with a short answer. "I just felt like it." He didn't care much for this female, so he didn't feel like answering to the best of his ability.

Kat shrugged, obviously not caring about his lack of enthusiasm, and continuing on with her game. "Whatever. Michael, did you ever have feelings for someone when you were young?" Kat asked, intrigued to know his answer.

Michael hesitated. He slowly nodded, leaving it at that. Kat, again, shrugged, not wanting to anger the sadistic maniac any further.

"Oh, thank God, this is the last question. It seems to include everyone, the question reads...in a fight to the death, who would win, Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Or Michael Myers. Eh, I'd say Jason...simply because he's badass. What do y'all think?"

Annie didn't respond, simply glaring at Kat, Michael, obviously, pointed to himself. Loomis said Freddy, and Laurie just whimpered, still chained against the wall.

Katarina just nodded, turning to leave, laughing psychotically at Laurie. She walked through her door, leaving them all in uncomfortable silence as Annie went over to Laurie, crying with her. Loomis when to go get something to eat, Michael just lumbered above everyone glaring at a wall. This was maddening. Simply maddening...and secretly, he enjoyed it. Watching everyone's sanity pushed to the brink and beyond. It was entertaining to say the least. He just couldn't wait until someone snapped. And he had a feeling it would be soon.


End file.
